Hiding Her Love
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Alice's favorite place in all of Hogwarts is the Astronomy Tower. But will that change when she brings her girlfriend Bellatrix with her to the Astronomy Tower?


**Gift Tag: For Amber Bellatrix/Alice (dialogue) "I don't want to die."**

**Matchmaking Club: Alice Longbottom/Bellatrix Lestrange (word) lace**

**Hogwarts Bingo Party: B3 The Astronomy Tower**

**Sapphic Season: Alice/Bellatrix **

**Warning for angst, and bit out of character too. Word count is 734 words. I hope you enjoy Hiding Her Love. **

The stars twinkled overhead like they knew some sort of secret and were just barely holding it in. Alice loved to come up to Astronomy tower after hours and watch the stars. It was one of her favorite past times at Hogwarts.

But this time was quite different than all the other times. This she'd brought someone very special with her to visit her favorite place in the world. She'd brought her girlfriend Bellatrix with her. Not that she minded being public with their relationship. She wanted to go public, Bellatrix, however, was a different story.

Alice watched as Bellatrix fidgeted nervously. She'd never seen the older woman nervous. Not in her entire life. Even when sneaking onto the Hogwarts grounds Bellatrix wasn't nervous. So why start being nervous now?

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked, trying and failing to make it look like she wasn't watching Bellatrix.

"It's nothing," Bellatrix insisted, not wanting to ruin Alice's favorite place for her. "It's nothing that you have to worry about."

_Nothing that I have to worry about, _Alice thought as she snorted. "If you're worried about something than I'm worried," she said. "Is something wrong at home?"

Bellatrix had told Alice horrible stories about Druella Black and her sister-in-law Walburga. Stories that made Alice cringe. Stories that definitely explained why Bellatrix's cousin Sirius did the things that he did, and more so.

"It's nothing that you have to concern yourself with, Allie," Bellatrix said, gently taking Alice's hands in her own. "Can't we just enjoy the scenery and each other, and let the outside world stay there?"

Alice studied Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix was trying to shield her from something. The dark haired woman always put up her guard when shielding Alice from things. A lot more so in the past few months.

"What is it?" Alice insisted. "Is someone going to die?" She watched the minor twitch of Bellatrix's face before the older woman could school her face back to a blank slate. Someone was going to die. It could even be Alice herself. "I don't want to die."

"You won't," Bellatrix said. "It's not your death anyway. It's…nothing to do with you."

"But if has something to do with you, it has everything to do with me too. We're connected you and I, Bellatrix. Don't you understand that I love you?"

Bellatrix's eyes widened in shock as she pulled back. It was obvious that Alice had overstepped the bounds of what they'd agreed when this little fling or whatever it was started. They'd agreed that word wouldn't, no, couldn't come into play. Bellatrix was a Death Eater. Not only that but she was recently engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Don't say that to me," Bellatrix said, backing away as though cornered by something dangerous. It wasn't that she didn't love Alice back. She couldn't, no, shouldn't love Alice back. "You promised when this began that you wouldn't fall in love with me. What happened to that promise, Alice?"

"I couldn't help it," Alice whispered as she allowed a brief bout of doubt to enter mind. "I didn't want to love when you were so clearly happy about the death of a lot of my friends. But then you let me see the side of that's softer and more caring. The side I doubt even your own family gets to see. I fell in love with that Bellatrix."

"That Bellatrix doesn't exist," Bellatrix snapped, all the while the words she wanted to say were pounding in her brain like a drum. "If you thought she ever did that only makes you the fool."

"You can say whatever you like, Bellatrix," Alice told her, gently touching Bellatrix's arm, "but I do love you. I will keep loving you until the day I die."

Bellatrix whirled on Alice, eyes huge and showing more expression than the rest of her face. All the love she felt was in them, screaming itself to Alice. She couldn't say the words out loud but she hoped it was clear in her eyes. Shaking her head she whirled on her heel once more and stalked away.

Alice watched Bellatrix walk away. Touching the lace hair ribbon that Bellatrix had given her as present during one of their dates, she didn't think that her heart could go on. It felt like it had broken into a million different pieces and each one was labeled Bellatrix.

**I hope you all enjoyed Hiding Her Love. **


End file.
